Degrassi
Degrassi is shit now..most hate it.Used to be good but went down the shitter in season 10. Everyone's had enough of Eli, Clare and Drew's Being Straight Problems. Characters: Holly J Sinclair: HBIAC Eli Goldsworthy: Overrated.has a very tiny penis (clitordick). Adam Torres: Badass who rocks the beanie. The inbred mistakes who run the show used to do a fantastic job of making him actually LOOK like a boy, but now it's like they stopped trying to do a good job (like with everything else...) and neglect him. But honestly, is anyone actually surprised at how they're fucking THIS up too in addition to everything else? The fantards have this weird double standard that's like it's okay for them to bitch about Riley's Being Gay Problems but no one bitches about Adam's Being Trans Problems (even though THAT'S ALL HIS PLOTS). Obviously they do this so that they won't look like homophobes but they're not fooling anyone but themselves. Mark Fitzgerald: Reformed badass who works at The Dot Clare Edwards: Eli's ex-gurlfrand Drew Torres: Pathetic waste of space. Overrated. Barely human. Clitordick. Riley Stavros (best for last): Badass, sexy mofo with a nice personality, great ass and beautiful eyes. He loves teh c0ck cause he's gay but he's still tougher and manlier than any other character on the show (third most badass, after Spinner and Sean, but they're gone unfortunately). One of the few good characters and good actors left, but don't expect the inbred asshats who call the shots to acknowledge that! Has the biggest c0ck out of all the males still on the show. Peter should've let Riley suck him off and pound his tight little virgin ass before he got sucked into the Black Hole (Fanfics, awaaaaaaay!!!). Currently dating Zane Park. They nearly broke up, but Zane decided to be patient and wait for Riley to come out to his parents. They're now going to University together. Riley plans to be one of the first openly gay football players EVAH. Season post season 9 Everything past season 9 of Degrassi, also known as "Shit," is the season where the show has official Jumped the Shark. Instead of trying to make a good TV show, the writers and producers decided to rip off Twilight and troll their fans. The only people who like season 10 are people whose "quality" detectors don't have a low enough limit, so it registers as "good" in their minds. This season was beyond awful. Degrassi post season 9 would better known as "DegrasShit." The reason why the show went from being decent to shit is because whenever TeenNick, better known as Teem-Nbred bought out the awesome network formerly known as "The N," the original Degrassi people would have to surrender their rights to control the show and the characters and give it over to Teem-Nbred employees, thus explaining why the "storylines" and "characters" have declined in quality so steeply and why SPemma happened. Don't believe me? Teem-Nbred are the people who gave us "Drake and Josh." See the connection now? DegrasShit was so awful that even Boycott the Caf had to quit and cry in a corner at the world is coming to. If you're reading this TeenNick: *spit* Degrassi in name only Degrasshit should no longer be called Degrassi because it is absolutely NOTHING like the formerly awesome show, both TNG and the 80s show. Idfc what the asshats who call the shots call this crap, but they really need to stop calling it Degrassi. Perhaps Degrassi 2: Electric Boogaloo would be better? Possible names for New Degrassi #Degrafaux (Degrassi + Faux) #Degrasshit (Degrassi + shit) #Degrassi 2: Electric Boogaloo (derisive term for when a sequel for something is bad.) #The Shitstopper (Term for when someone takes such a big shit that it stops up the toilet.) #New Degrassi﻿ Reality warping screw up As some of you knnow, when the "writers" took over the show, it moved the year from '08-'09 to '10-'11. Here's the reason why. When the White Phoenix of the Crown repaired the damage to the timeline of the Earth-616 universe, it screwed the fabric of time in the backwoods world that is Degrassi/Degrasshit. This timebending mistake spawned the existence of Eels and Drouche. I don't know why the relatively omnipotent Phoenix Force decided to leave it like; maybe she thought it was lulzy. Thanks a lot, Jean. So-called heroes Old/Good Degrassi, at the very least, always either had protagonists who were good people, or were eventually potrayed as being wrong and they actually suffer for it and become better people. Spinner went through three seasons of character development before he earned the right to be called a good person. This is a far cry from Degrasshit. Let's look at the three main romantic leads: Owen, Drew, and Eli. The only way these three characters could be more morally bankrupt is if they started raping their girlfriends (which would not surprise me if they did; if it's in-character for Declan, then it's definitely in-character for these three). Whereas characters like Spinner, Alex and Jay went through multiple characters of development before they earned the right to be called good people, the "writers" put in almost no effort whatsoever to making these three good people. Wait, scratch that; they put in no work at all to actually show (as opposed to actually telling us) that these people are good people. Hell with Drew, they make him one of the most evil characters in the history of the show and then the very next goshdamn episode they portray as some kind of wish fullfilment figure. Hell, sometimes they do that within the very same fucking episode. It's fucking disgusting. But hey, at least they know their demographic. Most Degrasshit fans are so stupid themselves that they'll defend Drouche's evil all day long. Actually it's not because they're stupid, it's because they're morally bankrupt as well. Just go on the Degrasshit Wiki and look at how people gang up on those with those who dare to not bow down and worship their Gods. So I guess the "writers" at the very least know their audience. In a country where studies show that bullying and in-school homophobia is getting worse, Degrasshit is not going to help in the fight against evil. Category:Degrassi Category:Twilight